godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Samthebest
RE: Vandalism Apologies for not responding sooner, my computer has been down, if you want to give me the name of the user who has been vandalising the site I can have him blocked from the site as soon as possible. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. AmmandtheCorsair 18:26, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I've had that user blocked now and am attempting to reverse thechanges he made. Thank you again. AmmandtheCorsair 11:54, January 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Vandalism (again) I've blocked this user on several different IP Adressesses but it seems he just keeps coming back. I've decided to stop unregistered users from created news pages and blocked them from editing the pages that are getting vandalised most frequently. Thank you for your assistance in reverting this vandalism, hopefully it will cease as soon as possible. Regards, AmmandtheCorsair 13:39, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism concerns Hi. I really care about this wiki but i'm not that good with technical stuff. Is there any way to use this thing called huggle? They use it on wikipedia but i'm notr sure if it's the same here. SuperTron500 (talk) 17:05, January 1, 2010 (UTC) The Family This is just an idea, but I was considering perhaps runnign the user system on this site like the families in The Godfather, only you rise up through the ranks by contributing. Perhaps this might encourage a greater amount of contributors. What do you think? AmmandtheCorsair 17:54, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Personality and Traits Good idea about the Personality and Traits. Best regards, Sonny Black I saw all the articles you wrote and it said that Jaggy Jivino was a caporegime. Jaggy never became a caporegime because he was killed in 1950 by Aldo Trapani for selling out the Corleones to the Barzinis. Vern the Enforcer 00:13, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I think running the user system lie the familys in the Godfather is a good idea, good idea AmmandtheCorsair. Vern the Enforcer 00:25, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that i'm new to this site i hope it won't happen again. Vern the Enforcer 21:37, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Image Improvement Drive This message is going around to all 'made' contributors on this wiki. It has come to my attention that a large number of screenshots are of poor quality. Some are from the films {Carmine Rosato, Richie Discenza) but the majority come from the video games. Any help in replacing these with better quality images will be much appreciated. Regards, AmmandtheCorsair 16:49, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Aldo Trapani I corrected it, thanks for noticing. Btw, I reversed some of you're edits cause you gave them unnecessary categories. Regards, --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 13:19, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Categories Hey, It isn't necessary to add the category soldati to characters already part of the categort recruits as this is already a sub-category of soldati. The same counts for hollywood etc. which is already a sub-category of individuals. Best regards, --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 18:06, November 21, 2010 (UTC) categorization Hi, I notice you give many articles useless categorization as they are already part of a particular article by a sub-article. As an example, actors are already part of 'real world articles' and I just added locations to that also. Best regards, --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 20:10, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:images You can upload images at . But before you upload please take a look at here. Best regards, --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 20:26, January 4, 2011 (UTC)